


Invader Invader

by ATaurusPotato



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comedy, Drama, F/M, M/M, Minor Character Death, Rating May Change, Romance, Sci-Fi, Sephiroth has ptsd ooops, also there might be some oocness i apologize in advance for it too, because of Alien, i forgot, or is it major??, the setting is in Japan i think, this fanfiction is currently on hiatus, you'll know later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 22:20:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8640373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ATaurusPotato/pseuds/ATaurusPotato
Summary: An alien spaceship crashed on planet Earth, A scientist who helped the Alien, Apprentices who were loyal to the scientist decided to keep the incident a secret, what happens if the earth was suddenly invaded by aliens? [[ On Hiatus ]]The summary sucks but The story gets better :D





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya Once Again I am Roxas' Other Half on Fanfiction.net!! I just wanted to post my stories here, since I'm more active on this website than fanfiction.net :3  
> Hope you like this one guys!! Excuse the bad grammar in the first few chapters. I wrote this six years ago, and I don't have a beta unlike now, I Apologize in advance if there are any mistakes DX Also Disclaimers I'll only say this once:  
> I do not own any characters mentioned in this Fanfic they belong to Square Enix. The only thing that belongs to me is my imagination XDD

 

**Chapter 1**

 

There was a large commotion on planet Alpha Centauri, the prince of the planet was getting married. However the prince wasn't that happy about the marriage though, he wasn't pleased at all and seeing his parents loyal subjects being busy due to his wedding make him frown. He heard his mother call him, "Yazoo." Yazoo looked at his mother with a frown on his face, his mother had a worried look on her face, "Is something wrong dear?" Yazoo shook his head, he cant really tell his mother he didn't want to get married to another prince, somehow his mother didn't buy his small gesture.

She knew how untalkative her son was but she was hoping Yazoo would tell her his problems.

"Come on dear, tell me what's bothering you."

Yazoo took a deep breath, he knew his mother is easy to talk to than his father so he decided to tell his mother what was troubling him, "Its because of this whole marriage. I know I'm at the right age to take over the planet but… I'm not even acquainted with the guy." Yazoo's mother looked at Yazoo with a sad expression on her face, she was also against this whole marriage but her husband is very persuasive and as the queen she must agree to the king's decision. She placed her hand on yazoo's shoulder,

"Honey you know I cant call off the wedding, the decision has been made by your father, you'll just have to endure it."

Yazoo's frown deepened, he then took a deep sigh and placed his emotionless mask on and nodded. Deep down he wanted to marry someone he loves and who loved him back but instead he's going to marry the prince from mars in order to expand their race. Yazoo looked outside the glass window to see the galaxy as it was in peace. Other planets floating in space in a quiet manner, his huge green eyes were full of sorrow and sadness. He wanted to leave his planet but he cant, he was the crowned prince, the next ruler of planet Alpha Centauri. He closed his eyes and opened them again as he turned around he was surprised to see his betrothed beside him. He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion and asked the raven haired alien beside him. "What are you doing here?" His face was void of all emotions and so was his voice, he doesn't care anymore. Yazoo's eyes never left the other alien's face, his betrothed looked at him with the same expression as Yazoo's. He took a deep breath and answered him.

"Your father wanted me to check on you."

Yazoo stared blankly at the alien and turned around so his back was facing him, "I can take care of myself." He then started walking, Yazoo heard a scoff behind him, but he didn't turn around. He continued walking until he was caught by the wrist, he looked at his betrothed, "My name is Vincent… Vincent Valentine." He said. Yazoo just stared at him and tried to pry his wrist away from Vincent's hold, "Well it's nice meeting you Vincent."

He successfully pried his wrist away from Vincent and walked towards the room, where a lot of spaceships line in front of him, he smirked and headed to one of the spaceships and climbed on top of it to get to the cockpit and started its engine. As soon as he maneuvered the spaceship towards the galaxy, he looked back at his planet, he wanted to leave but a sudden wave of sadness came over him, tears were threatening to spill from his eyes. Yazoo returned his attention to the screen infront of him, his eyes widened when he realized he was about to hit planet Earth. He tried to maneuver the spaceship to the right to avoid getting hit but he was too late, and he was about to crash into the earth.

* * *

 

**Meanwhile the activities on Earth:**

Sephiroth was busy doing his research on life forms in outer space, he heard a sudden crash coming from his Laboratory. He ran a hand on his hair and groaned. Sephiroth stood up and placed his hands on the pockets of his lab coat, he left his room and was about to go to his laboratory when what he saw disturbed him the most. He saw his apprentices talking, he was confused. He was sure it was his stupid blonde assistant who broke something and yet the said blonde was interacting to an attractive brunette with whine orb eyes. He cleared his throat to get their attention, the blonde looked at him.

"Oh… hi there Sephiroth." He said with a monotone voice.

Sephiroth looked at the blonde and raised an eyebrow, "What's with the attitude?"

he then saw the brunette giggling, now this really confused Sephiroth. The blonde sipped from his coffee and shrugged. "It's the first time, I saw you step out of the room." Sephiroth sighed, he was a bit irritated at the response and was about to say something smart, when the woman beat him to it,

"Don't say silly things Cloud… I'm sure you saw him leaving his room every now and then."

Cloud turned his attention to the brunette and felt his cheeks warm up, "Yeah… but he does that due to bathroom breaks not some idle chats." Sephiroth forced a smile on his face and looked at Cloud mischievously, "And how did you know, I go to the bathroom?" Cloud was about to say a come back and couldn't think of any. He glared at Sephiroth and continued to drink his coffee. Sephiroth had a smug look on his face and turned his attention to the brunette, "Tifa, did you hear a crashing sound?"

Tifa placed her index finger on her lips and furrowed her eyebrows. She looked at Sephiroth sadly and shook her head,"I didn't hear anything, let's ask Cloud." Sephiroth and Tifa both turned their heads to Cloud to see him in a corner murmuring and probably cursing Sephiroth under his breath.

Sephiroth sighed as he saw the embarrassing state the blonde was decided to head towards the Laboratory, his eyes widened at the sight, his Laboratory was a mess. Sephiroth was more shocked to see a spaceship sticking out of the ground. Sephiroth walked towards the spaceship and touched it, he was amazed at it's structure, he climbed the spaceship and his eyes widened at what he saw inside the cockpit.

* * *

 

**A.N. hello everyone~ hope you'll like this story, this is my first fanfic in this category, I know some characters were a bit OOC, I will try to make them more in character in the next chapter… please review and you will have cake~ Shoko: I thought it was cookies?**

**Me: oh shush you… anyways I used some real facts :3 because using mars as the only alien planet is too common :3**

**Alpha Centauri- is an alien planet near Earth.**

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Preview: Sephiroth walked towards the spaceship and touched it, he was amazed at it's structure, he climbed the spaceship and his eyes widened at what he saw inside the cockpit.

Sephiroth stared intently at the alien inside the cockpit, he looked around to see if anyone was watching him especially those people from Shinra. He can't let Shinra have him arrested for finding an alien.

Sephiroth went inside the cockpit and carried the silver haired alien in his arms, and climbed down from the spaceship. He hurriedly walked towards the backdoor and peeked inside, to make sure Tifa and Cloud weren't inside the house. He smirked seeing the coast is clear and walked towards his room.

As Sephiroth was inside his room, he closed the door and placed the unconscious alien on his bed, he gazed at the alien somehow amazed at the alien's appearance. Sephiroth didn't expect aliens to look like humans it must be a lie, he frowned seeing the alien on his bed gave him an idea after all his research would help all of the human kind.

Sephiroth walked towards the entity on his bed and started to caress it's face. He ran a thumb on it's cheek and towards it lips. Sephiroth's eyes widened, he didn't expect such entity to exist, an alien that's human like. The entity's snow white skin feels soft and so is it's lips.

Sephiroth continued to caress it's cheeks, suddenly the door opened and a young energetic woman who stood at the doorway. This startled the scientist and covered the entity with a blanket. The woman smiled and looked at Sephiroth.

"Do you know where sister is?"

Sephiroth looked at her and raised an eyebrow at the woman, "Your sister?" The woman sighed and placed her hands on her hips, "Yes…My sister who works for you in your Lab?" Sephiroth placed a hand on his chin in a thinking manner, he sighed when he realized who the woman meant, "Oh… well she's in the Lab right now fixing some things."

The energetic woman rolled her eyes, she just can't believe that mankind is relying on this person and his research, she noticed a lump on the bed, she headed towards the bed, pulled down the blanket and gasped.

"What is this?! And why does it look like sister?"

Sephiroth wanted to stop the woman from prying, he rubbed his temple and took a deep breath. He surely can't tell her that it was an alien. Sephiroth forced a smile on his face and answered the woman.

"It's a robot that I made as for the last question, it is what you call a failed attempt on making it look like an ordinary human. Maybe it's time you visit Tifa instead of lurking in my room, don't you think so Yuffie?"

Yuffie huffed and turned her back, so that it was facing Sephiroth. She crossed her arms on her chest, "You're so….oh I dunno creepy… I guess I should go to Tifa." Yuffie turned her head to look at Sephiroth and to the so called "robot" that was on the bed and smiled a bit, "Although I think your absolutely oblivious to how you feel, it was nice talking to you again… Sephiroth." Yuffie walked towards the door and took one last look at Sephiroth.

Sephiroth noticed how the girl looked at him, this made him confused and decided to ask the girl what was bothering her, "Are you okay Yuffie?" Yuffie blinked for a second making sure if she heard it right. Yuffie had always known Sephiroth as a cold hearted and selfish person. She smiled and nodded, "Of course I am!" She pointed a finger to herself and grinned, "I am the great Ninja Yuffie after all!" Yuffie waved goodbye to Sephiroth and headed towards the Lab.

* * *

Sephiroth chuckled at Yuffie's enthusiasm, he noticed the entity stirred on the bed. The entity woke up and looked around in panic, noticing it wasn't on it's spaceship anymore. Sephiroth somehow felt pity for the alien, it looked so scared and lost. He cleared his throat which caused the alien to look at him. Sephiroth put a smile on his face making sure not to scare or frighten the alien. He began to introduce himself, "Hello, My name is Sephiroth Heishiro, what is your name?"

The alien blinked trying to decipher what the man had just said, he opened his mouth and tried to test speaking the man's name, " Se...phi…roth…Sephiroth."

Sephiroth sweatdropped. As expected, he's going to have a busy schedule. Besides his research he has to teach an alien how to speak human language and how to understand it, "Yes…I'm Sephiroth but…" he pointed his index finger at the alien, "I wanted to know your name."

The entity look confused at first, he didn't understand a single word that came out from the man's mouth except for his name, he definitely thought humans are more complicated than his kind, he noticed the man was pointing at him, he also pointed at himself in a confused manner.

Sephiroth had noticed that the alien had responded through his question by action, he smiled and nodded. The alien saw Sephiroth nodding his head, he wondered what it meant, putting the odd gesture aside. The alien sighed and looked at the blanket, " Ya...zoo…Yazoo" somehow it was odd for Yazoo to give his name to a complete stranger who is speaking another language.

Sephiroth looked at Yazoo in astonishment, there was so many thought's in Sephiroth's mind that he wanted to ask Yazoo, although it seems like Yazoo doesn't quite understand their language quiet well. Sephiroth frowned at the thought.

Yazoo tilted his head to the side in a confused manner wondering if he had did something wrong since he saw the sudden change of the facial expression on Sephiroth's face.

Sephiroth noticed the gesture that Yazoo made, he chuckled, "What, is there something on my face?" He said and shook his head as he realized the other probably didn't understand anything that he had just said. He waved his hand in a dismissive manner and smiled at Yazoo.

"You're probably tired, You should go to sleep."

Yazoo stared at Sephiroth, he was trying to understand what he had said, "Sleep." Sephiroth chuckled a bit, "Yes, sleep." He sighed, it was better to demonstrate than saying it.

Sephiroth stood up from his chair, which startled Yazoo by the sudden action. Sephiroth climbed on the bed and laid down next to Yazoo, he closed his eyes and pretended to be asleep. Yazoo continued to stare at the sleeping form of the man next to him, he felt his eyelids starting to drop due to sleepiness. He rubbed his eyes with his hands, yawned and laid down on the soft mattress of the bed and soon sleep over came him.

Sephiroth heard soft snores coming from the man beside him. He opened both of his eyes to see if Yazoo was truly asleep. He smiled a bit and gently climbed out of bed, he also covered Yazoo's body with a blanket and and walked towards the door. He took one long glance at the man on his bed and closed the door.

* * *

Tifa saw Sephiroth walked out of his room, "Good evening, You're just in time for dinner." Sephiroth looked at Tifa and sighed he ran a hand through his silver hair and apologized, "Good Evening, I'm sorry I wasn't able to help you and Cloud in fixing the Lab and dinner." Tifa smiled at Sephiroth, and was about to tell him not to worry about it when she saw Cloud walking in the front door with groceries in his hands, Tifa hurriedly walked towards Cloud and helped him with his groceries.

Cloud grinned at Tifa and thanked her, Tifa placed the groceries on the counter. Cloud also placed the remaining groceries on the counter. Cloud saw Sephiroth and greeted him monotously as always. "Good evening, Sephiroth." Sephiroth let out a sigh he didn't even know he was holding, "Good Evening, Cloud." Sephiroth walked towards the fridge and took out a pitcher filled with water, he then poured some water on their respective glass and sat on his chair.

Their dinner was always quiet no one spoke or tried to make any conversations, Sephiroth didn't mind, he was used to quiet surroundings. As they finished eating their dinner Sephiroth offered to wash the dishes, which shocked Cloud greatly, Cloud ran a hand through his chocobo like hair. "You could just let Tifa wash the dishes."

"Hey!" Tifa pouted and gently punched cloud on his arm while giggling, somehow seeing this, triggered something inside of Sephiroth, "I insist Tifa, you deserve some rest." He said in a serious voice.

Cloud chuckled as Tifa was punching him in the arm, Tifa had stopped punching Cloud's arm as she heard what Sephiroth had said, Cloud stared at Sephiroth in disbelief. Tifa's eyes widened, she wondered what Sephiroth ate to do such a thing, she gave a slight giggle.

"If you insist Sephy~"

Sephiroth's cheeks heat up at the pet name the brunette woman had used and cleared his throat, "Well…If you'll excuse me." Sephiroth had started to wash the dishes. Cloud bid goodnight to Sephiroth and Tifa and headed towards his room, Tifa also bid Sephiroth goodnight and walked towards her room.

As Sephiroth finished washing the dishes he headed towards the couch and plopped down in it, he laid his head on the arm rest and looked at the ceiling, he was wondering why he wanted to get Tifa's attention he let out a sleepy chuckle and closed his eyes. He welcomed the sleep that over came him.

Unaware to Sephiroth, the brunette gently wrapped a blanket at his sleeping form. Tifa glanced at his sleeping face and a smile crept on her lips, she then headed towards her room and slept. The brunette didn't notice the Azure eyes watching her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp I made Yuffie, Tifa's Sister since they have that upbeat and positive personality, however tifa is more. how do you say this, hmm more calm than her ninja-wannabe yuffie :P She likes to believe she was a descendant of one, huh where could she possibly get that crazy idea from.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Preview: Unaware to Sephiroth, the brunette gently wrapped a blanket at his sleeping form. Tifa glanced at his sleeping face and a smile crept on her lips, she then headed towards her room and slept. The brunette didn't notice the Azure eyes watching her every movement.

Sephiroth woke up to the smell of eggs and bacon. He groggily sat on the couch and rubbed the sleep off his eyes and noticed that his hands landed on something soft. He looked at the fabric covering his thighs and wondered how it even got there. He ran a hand through his silver hair and pulled the blankets off of him and got off the couch.

Sephiroth looked at the right to see Tifa cooking breakfast, he walked towards the kitchen and took out a mug from the cupboard and poured coffee in it. Tifa saw Sephiroth from the corner of her eye and greeted him without leaving her gaze from the pan.

"Good morning Sephiroth, did you sleep well?"

Sephiroth sipped the blackish brown liquid from his mug and looked at the bittersweet liquid, "Good morning Tifa, I was able to enjoy my slumber thank you for asking and yours?" Tifa smiled and placed the egg and bacons on two separate plates and answered cheerfully, "I slept great!" Sephiroth chuckled and took another sip from his coffee, "That's good to hear then. If you'll excuse me. I need to get back to my room." Tifa smiled and nodded.

Sephiroth walked towards his room, mug in hand hoping that Yazoo was still asleep. As he arrived at his room, the said person was awake and sat on his bed, staring at it's surroundings like a lost puppy. Somehow Sephiroth managed to let out a small chuckle escape from his mouth which made Yazoo turn his attention towards him and tilted his head to the side.

Sephiroth smirked and shook his head, he sat on his chair and greeted Yazoo, "Good morning." Yazoo stared at Sephiroth and decided to repeat the words that came out of the man's mouth, "Good…morning…" Sephiroth smiled and sipped his coffee. Yazoo stared at the mug Sephiroth was holding wondering what the blackish brown liquid was. Sephiroth placed his coffee mug besides his computer and turned his attention to the screen of the said device. While Sephiroth was doing his research, he didn't notice a pair of pale hands reaching for his coffee.

Yazoo inspected the mug. The object was new to him, he also looked at the content of the mug and sipped from it. Although the taste of the coffee didn't appeal to Yazoo's taste, he kept on drinking it. Sephiroth's eyes were glued to his computer's screen and was busy typing his research. He gently outstretched his right hand towards where his coffee mug was placed.

Sephiroth's brows furrowed in confusion when he didn't feel his coffee mug. He was forced to stop typing and looked to his right, and saw Yazoo's disgusted facial expression while holding the coffee mug. Sephiroth sighed and took the mug from Yazoo. Yazoo looked at Sephiroth expecting an answer from the man. Sephiroth smirked and pointed at the mug, "Coffee…Hot." Yazoo smiled and nodded.

Sephiroth was about to drink his coffee when Yazoo had slapped the mug out of Sephiroth's hand and crashed unto the floor. The hot liquid splashed on Sephiroth's shirt. Sephiroth looked at Yazoo in bewilderment, not only did Yazoo ruin his shirt but he also broke his favorite mug. Yazoo only stared at Sephiroth with an emotionless face and pointed at the broken mug on Sephiroth's floor.

"Coffee…Hot."

Sephiroth massaged his temple in an attempt of calming himself down. He can't really blame Yazoo for what he did but he can't help feel a bit pissed at what the entity had done. Sephiroth sighed and decided to postpone his research for now. He placed a mischievous smirk on his face.

"Would you like to take a bath?"

Yazoo tilted his head to the side, he was a bit confused at what Sephiroth had just said. "Bath?" At this point Yazoo wished he had accepted the offer of his tutors of teaching him the human language. Sephiroth's smirk never left his face and nodded, "Yes bath here, I'll show you." Sephiroth walked towards the entity on his bed and climbed on top of the bed. Yazoo wondered why the man was giving him that mischievous smirk plastered on his face.

Sephiroth noticed a bit of fear evident in Yazoo's eyes and yet a confused look was shown on the entity's face. His fingers wriggling with anticipation and began to unbutton one of Yazoo's shirt. Yazoo saw what Sephiroth was trying to do to him, if this is what the humans call having a "Bath" then he wouldn't want any part of it.

Yazoo slapped Sephiroth's face, he doesn't like anyone touching him without permission. Especially in that manner. Sephiroth's smirk widened and pinned Yazoo's hand above his head.

Yazoo took a deep breath and shouted from the top of his lungs. This caught Sephiroth off guard and placed his left hand over Yazoo's mouth to muffle his screams. Unluckily Tifa heard a scream coming from Sephiroth's room, she walked towards Sephiroth's door and knocked on it, " Sephiroth…is everything alright in there?" She asked, her voice full of worry.

Sephiroth looked at the door and answered, "Yeah I'm fine Tifa." Yazoo took this opportunity and bit Sephiroth's palm. Sephiroth let out a hiss. Tifa was really getting worried and confused at the same time. She reached for the doorknob to try opening the door but it was locked. She sighed, "Are you sure?" Sephiroth sighed and narrowed his eyes at the doorknob,"Yes…I'm sure Tifa."

Tifa noticed that the screaming, groaning and hissing had stopped. Tifa let out a sigh of relief when Sephiroth told her he was alright, she then headed towards the kitchen to wash the dishes.

Sephiroth heard the footsteps leaving his door and headed for another direction. He sighed and took his hand away from Yazoo's mouth, he inspected his palm, seeing as it was a bit swollen from the bite. He looked at Yazoo who was glaring at him. Sephiroth let go off Yazoo's hands and got off of him.

"Do you really hate taking a bath?"

Yazoo continued to glare at Sephiroth and crossed his arms on his chest, he looked at the side to avoid Sephiroth's gaze. Humans are complicated creatures indeed, at least that's what Yazoo thought.

Sephiroth sighed and turned to his computer knowing Yazoo wouldn't talk to him any time soon. Sephiroth decided to continue his research about aliens especially Yazoo's kind. He really is intrigued by Yazoo's appearance and if it was possible, he wanted Yazoo to be his friend and get to know him more.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Lab:

Cloud and Tifa were supposed to be making test tube babies through ovulation process. Tifa looked at her laptop to search about the process, making her wine orb eyes widened in horror. She glanced at Cloud, "Hey! It say's here we need to use ovaries for this process." Cloud placed his goggles on top of his forehead and looked at Tifa.

"That's what you're here for isn't it?"

Tifa's jaw dropped and wrapped her hands towards her body in a protective manner and glanced at Cloud.

"There's no way in hell, I'm going to give my ovaries for an experiment!"

Cloud let out a muffled laugh escape his lips and shook his head,"Calm down Teef,I'm not going to dissect you or anything…that was just a joke." Tifa pouted and crossed her arms on her chest, "As long as you weren't serious…hey Cloud." Cloud looked at Tifa and hummed. Tifa took this as a sign to continue.

" I heard groaning, screaming and hissing coming from Sephiroth's room…"

Cloud looked at Tifa, he can't believe that she heard those sounds coming from Sephiroth's room. He then chuckled, "You don't know those sounds Tifa?" Tifa actually has a thought or two to what Sephiroth was doing in his room. It could be he's doing sexual intercourse or he's relieving some satisfaction.

Tifa's face reddened at the dirty thoughts, she was imagining and brought her hands to cover her face in embarrassment. Cloud looked at Tifa and a smirk crept on his face. He placed his fist beneath his chin in a thinking manner and continued to tease Tifa.

"Although I don't think it's the right time to be in the heat, right Teef?"

Tifa ignored Cloud and headed towards the house to make some dinner.

* * *

After having dinner Tifa wanted to consult Sephiroth about his behaviour that morning but instead she bid Sephiroth goodnight and briskly walked towards her room. Leaving a confused Sephiroth.

Sephiroth sighed and walked towards Cloud's room. He knew Cloud has a bunk bed and he's fine in either part of the bed. He opened the door to see Cloud listening to some music in his Ipod. He cleared his throat to gain the blonde's attention.

Cloud heard a coughing sound and looked at the direction where it came from. He was surprised to see Sephiroth inside his room. Sephiroth's smirked as he saw the bewildered look the blonde was giving him.

Cloud sighed and decided to ask Sephiroth, "What are you doing here?" Sephiroth smirk was replaced by a smiled, "Decided to step into your room for awhile." Cloud raised an eyebrow at Sephiroth. Whenever the said silver haired man enters his room there was always a catch, "Oh just spill the beans already."

Sephiroth's smile widened and nodded, "Alright…I want to spend the night here." Cloud rolled his eyes and pointed to the lower bunk,"That's where you'll be sleeping." Sephiroth walked towards the lower bunk and climbed on top of it. He rested his head on the pillow, his eyes traveled to the blonde who was climbing on the stairs to get on the upper bunk.

"Thank you… for letting me sleep here."

Cloud stopped Mid-way and looked at Sephiroth and let out a scoff, "Well that's a first." He then continued to climb until he was on the top and laid on the soft mattress and looked at the ceiling.

"So tell me, what's your real reason for being here?"

Sephiroth let out a chuckle and looked at the mattress above him, "I'll tell you when the right time comes." Cloud was silent for a bit and took a deep breath, "She was worried about you, you know…Goodnight." Even though Cloud despised Sephiroth, he was still his best friend. Cloud then closed his eyes to sleep.

Sephiroth let out a sigh,"I know…" he then heard a snore and smiled to himself. Knowing Cloud, he's only worried about Tifa and then he also drifted off to sleep.

Meanwhile, Yazoo has a bit trouble in sleeping. He was thinking of his family back at planet Alpha Centauri. A tear fell from Yazoo's face and soon he was able to fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gaaaaah the poor baby is home sick!!! I really hate how I tend to make the characters suffer. however it's a must, don't you think so?? :D it just keeps the blood pumping i guess XDD


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Preview: Meanwhile, Yazoo has a bit trouble in sleeping. He was thinking of his family back at planet Alpha Centauri. A tear fell from Yazoo's face and soon he was able to fall asleep.

There was a large commotion on Planet Alpha Centauri. Their prince was gone without the prince it means no marriage, no marriage means the treaty with the martian will be ignored. This matter is what concerned the king the most. Their kind isn't as aggressive as the martian, they would rather keep the peace in their planet than to start a war.

Yazoo's father was not pleased at all, he wondered where his son went off to. Especially his son's betrothed, the king never trusted the martian to begin with. But it is essential to keep their planet safe and at peace. Soon the said martian walked inside the throne room, Yazoo's father furrowed his eyebrows and looked at the alien in front of him.

" I am terribly sorry your highness, we never expected our son to go astray on such an important day of your wedding."

Vincent kneeled before the King. He looked at the king with a smirk on his face, "Please don't worry, your highness…I will retrieve him and bring him back."  
Vincent closed his eyes and kept his head low and respectfully added, "If it pleases you, your Majesty."

Yazoo's parents looked at each other for a moment contemplating whether to accept or decline the offer. Yazoo's mother placed her hand on top of her husband's. She looked at Vincent and smiled, "Please bring him home, safe and sound."

Vincent smiled and once again bowed in front of the king and queen. He walked towards the room, where a lot of spaceships lined in front of him. A smirk made it's way to his lips when he saw one of the spaceship is missing. He climbed the cockpit and started the engine, he placed the coordinates on the ship's warp drive towards Earth. He headed towards a room and sat on a bed, he will get Yazoo back to planet Alpha Centauri even if he needs to use force.

* * *

Sephiroth woke up due to the sunlight hitting his face, his eyebrows furrowed and let out a sleepy groan. He used his hands to shield his face from the harsh sunlight that was passing through the windows.

"Wake up sleepy head~"

Sephiroth squinted his eyes as he heard the curtains being drawn over the windows to block the sunlight from coming inside the room. He blinked a few times to let his eyes adjust to it's surrounding, he saw Tifa standing in front of the window and looked at him with a bright smile on her face.

Sephiroth sat on the bed and placed a hand through his silvery locks, "What time is it?"

Tifa sighed and pointed to the wall clock on Cloud's wall. Sephiroth turned his attention to the wall clock and lazily pulled the covers off of him. He got off the bed and looked at Tifa, " You'd make a good housewife." He winked at her and left the room.

Tifa felt a blush crept on her face and let out an angry huff, she left Cloud's room and walked towards the living room to see Cloud drinking a cup of coffee, seeing Sephiroth wasn't in the living room. She turned her attention to the blonde, "Where's Sephiroth?"

Cloud placed his coffee mug on his table and looked at the woman, "He's in his room." Tifa sighed and poured herself a cup of coffee, she leaned her back on the counter and stared at the mug in her hands.

"He's always in his room."

Cloud shrugged and picked up his coffee mug from the table and drinked from it. He then looked at nothing in particular, "Maybe he's to busy… you know him… He's a work-a-holic."

Tifa nodded and tightened her grip on the mug, "But he's always working too hard…"

This small gesture caught the blonde's attention, he drank all of his coffee and placed it on the sink. He walked towards Tifa and placed both hands on her shoulders and smiled.

"Don't worry, he's doing this for mankind's sake."

Tifa looked at Cloud's Azure eyes, she knew Cloud would never lie to her, she smiled and nodded in agreement.

* * *

Sephiroth went inside his room to see Yazoo was still sleeping on his bed. He was wondering what kind of approach he would do to make Yazoo take a bath. He went to his computer to print out his research about "aliens". So far his research consists about Yazoo's behaviour towards humans mostly towards himself.

Sephiroth noticed a slight stirring movement coming from under his blanket, he sighed and walked towards the window to cover it with the curtains. Yazoo groaned under the blankets, he pulled the blankets off of him. He noticed a pair of eyes staring at him, he looked at Sephiroth and frowned.

Sephiroth walked towards the entity and sat beside him. "Good Morning." Yazoo glared at Sephiroth obviously still not forgiving the older man for what he did yesterday. Sephiroth smiled creepily at Yazoo and walked towards his closet and took out a bundle of rope. Yazoo's attention turned towards the rope and pointed to the item Sephiroth was holding. Sephiroth turned his attention to the rope and back to Yazoo, " It's a rope" Yazoo tilted his head to the side in a confused manner. "Rope?"

Sephiroth nodded and began to bind Yazoo's hands and legs. He carried Yazoo in his arms who was giving him a confused look. Sephiroth placed Yazoo on the toilet and let both the cold water and hot water run on the bathtub. He placed his hand in the water to check if the water's warm enough and turned the water knob off.

Sephiroth began to unbutton his shirt and unzip his pants. He unbind Yazoo's arms and legs and walked towards the tub. He gently climbed inside the tub to make sure he doesn't slip. He looked at Yazoo and motioned for him to get inside the tub, he also noticed the flushed expression of the entity in front of him.

Yazoo looked at the side to avoid the older man's gaze, he felt his face getting hotter. He let out a frustrated sigh and began to stripped out of his princely clothes and gently climbed inside the tub.

Sephiroth smiled at Yazoo who only stared at the water, he then sighed at the cold treatment the other was giving him, "This is what you call a bath." Yazoo continued to stare at his reflection in the water. Sephiroth sighed and grabbed the bottle of shampoo, he squeezed the bottle until the liquid came out of it and landed on his palm.

Yazoo adverted his gaze to Sephiroth's palm wondering what the strange liquid may be. Seeing the curious gaze on the entity's face Sephiroth decided to tell the entity what was on his palm, "It's shampoo." He then washed Yazoo's hair with shampoo.

Yazoo wondered why this human was helping him, in a sense of telling him what humans do: like drinking coffee or taking a bath, although there is a way for him to understand humans and be able to have their language, but he wouldn't take that risk yet. He let Sephiroth wash his hair. He wrapped his arms around his knees and placed his head between them.

Sephiroth looked at Yazoo somehow he pitied the entity being far from home and being in another planet must be scary for him. He took the shower head and rinsed Yazoo's hair. Yazoo was still in his current position letting the shampoo fall from his bangs and body.

Sephiroth's phone rang which caught Sephiroth's attention. He turned the shower's knob off and placed the shower head back to it's place and hurriedly left the tub leaving puddles on the floor. He ran towards the door and unluckily slipped on a puddle, and his face collided on the cold tiled floor. The pained groan coming from the older man caught Yazoo's attention, he lifted his head from his knees and looked at Sephiroth worriedly. Sephiroth got up from the floor and rubbed his wounded nose, he then felt someone staring at him. He turned around to see Yazoo staring at him with worry in his eyes. Sephiroth's eyes widened in surprised, he let out a small chuckle indicating that he was fine.

Yazoo let out a sigh of relief and a smile formed at his lips, he gently climbed out of the tub. Sephiroth grabbed a towel from the cabinet above the sink and dried Yazoo's hair with it. Soon the ringing died down which made Sephiroth dash towards his phone and clicked the voicemail button, a voice of a man was heard from voicemail and he sounded serious.

"I suggest that you pick up you're phone and come to Shinra's Headquarter's immediately."

There was a beep signaling that was the end of the message. Sephiroth's eyes widened in fear and hurriedly wore his clothes on, he saw Yazoo staring at him with a towel on top of his head. Sephiroth frantically searched for some clean clothes Yazoo can wear, he headed for his closet and pulled out his Lab coat. He draped it around Yazoo's shoulder.

"Stay here… I'll be right back."

* * *

Sephiroth placed his reports in his Folder headed for the door, he gave Yazoo a quick glance and smiled at him. He then closed the door and headed towards his car, he was about to get in the driver's seat when he heard someone call him.

"Sephiroth!"

Sephiroth looked to his right to see a blonde with a pile of papers in his hands.

"Where should I put them?"  
"Put them on my desk, If you'll excuse me Cloud, I'm in a hurry." Sephiroth bid the blonde farewell and went inside the driver's seat and drove off towards Shinra.

Cloud sighed and headed towards Sephiroth's room. He balanced the papers on his left hand while his right hand was placed on the doorknob and opened the door. He was about to enter the room, but a sudden wind blew the paper's away. Cloud let out a sigh and picked the papers up, as soon as he was finished picking the papers he stood up and what he saw made him drop the papers that he was holding.

Inside Sephiroth's room was a person with silver locks and was standing in front of an opened window.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hot damn!!! Posting all of my old writings make me want to re-read them XDD I'll probably do it once Christmas break comes so no more distraction XD


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> preview: Inside Sephiroth's room was a person with silver locks and was standing in front of an opened window.

**Cloud's POV:**

I was shocked to see a person standing in front of the window, knowing Sephiroth he wouldn't let anyone in his room except himself and yet this person… No he looks kind of strange to be a person, maybe he's an alien?

I shook my head to clear those silly thoughts away there's no way aliens would exist right? After all, they're just myths that people wanna believe in.

I picked the papers that I dropped and walked inside Sephiroth's room. The person doesn't seem to notice me since he was far more engrossed to the scenery outside. I gently placed the papers on Sephiroth's desk and was about to head outside when a gust of wind blew the door shut. This caught the person's attention and turned around to the direction of the door.

His Hair was beautiful, it was like silk. The sun's light shone through his silver hair which made him look like an angel… No, more like a Goddess.

I snapped out of my daydream when I heard someone call my name, that voice sounds familiar. The voice got louder and so did the footsteps. I briskly walked towards the door and opened it only to be greeted with curious wine orb eyes.  
"Cloud… What are you doing in Sephiroth's room?" Tifa asked me with that sweet yet serious tone of hers.

I placed a hand at the back of my Chocobo-like hair and chuckled nervously.  
"Well… Sephiroth told me to place the documents on his desk and clean the room while I'm here."

Tifa placed her hands on her hips somehow I think that she didn't buy the lie I told her, but her frown turned into a big smile and pulled me into a hug.

"That's excellent! I'm glad that you guys are getting along!"

"Yeah… Well we "used" to be great buddies."  
I replied half-heartedly with a forced smile on my face, I made sure to emphasize on the word "used".

Tifa laughed and released me from her arms somehow I hope she didn't. She patted my back in a comforting way.  
"Don't worry Cloud! You'll be able to get past Sephiroth someday!"

I chuckled at her attempt to cheer me up. Tifa always made my worse days into better ones.

"Thanks Teef! I'll remember that. Well I better get back to cleaning."

Tifa giggled and nodded, "I'll make sure to make you a sandwich." She hugged me again and skipped happily towards the kitchen.

I looked at the person behind me, he looks kinda pale. I wonder if Sephiroth has been feeding him, I stick my head out the door to see Tifa making a sandwich.

"Tifa, can you please make another one? I'm really hungry."

Tifa gave me two thumbs up and continued making sandwiches while humming a happy tune. A smile made it's way to my lips as I closed the door. I noticed the person standing in front of me has nothing on except for Sephiroth's Lab coat that was draped on his shoulder.

I sighed and massaged my temple, Sephiroth really is an idiot for letting someone run around his room naked. I walked towards the person and introduced myself.

"Hi my name's Cloud Strife. What's your name?"

At first he looked like he was registering what I just said, but all of a sudden he replied immediately.  
"Yazoo."

I smiled and held out my hand for him to shake, he looked at it curiously. He tilted his head to the side and looked at me with pure confusion, my guess was right Yazoo isn't human. If so… Then what is he? An alien? His features aren't human like, his skin color is too pale and his eyes. They are mixed with the color green and blue and has a slit like pupil. He might look like a human being a first, but He doesn't even understand a word I am saying or doing except for the word "name". I took his right hand and placed it into mine and shook his hand. Yazoo stared at our hands in awe his face may not show it, but his eyes did.

"This is a handshake."

"Handshake?"  
I nodded in agreement, I didn't realize I was still shaking his hand until Tifa knocked on the door and told me that the sandwiches were ready.  
I let go of Yazoo's hand and walked towards the door. I slightly opened the door to see Tifa holding a food tray with two sandwiches and a glass of orange juice. She held out the tray for me to take, I took it and gave her my thanks.

"Thank you, Tifa."

"You're welcome Cloud." She smiled at me and headed towards the lab to continue her research about test tube babies.

I closed the door with my foot and headed towards the Kotatsu, I placed the tray on top of the kotatsu and sat on the floor. I motioned for Yazoo to sit in front of me. And yet he only continued to stare at me. I sighed, stood up and walked towards him.

I took his hand and led him towards the kotatsu and gently pushed him downward to sit, I walked around the kotatsu and sat in front of him. I took the other sandwich and bit into the sandwich.

Yazoo only stared at me, it kinda feel strange knowing someone is staring at you while eating.

"You can start eating too you know."

"Eat?"  
I nodded and repeated the word.

"Eat."  
I took another bite of my sandwich, I saw Yazoo took his sandwich and inspected every bit of it. I laughed and told him what it is.

"It's a sandwich."

He continued to stare at the sandwich before testing out the name.

"Sandwich…"

Yazoo took a bite from his sandwich, and I can tell by the looks of it that he likes the sandwich that he is eating, we both finished eating our sandwiches, I took the orange juice and drank from it. Yazoo pointed the glass of orange juice from my hand, I looked at him confusedly.

"Do you want to drink orange juice?"

"Orange Juice?"

I sighed and gave him the glass of orange juice, he took it. And he inspected the glass and it's content. He then started to drink the glass of orange juice.

I wondered if Sephiroth wont mind me staying here for awhile, I want to get to know him more.

* * *

**Sephiroth's POV:**

I headed towards Shinra's Head Quarters as fast as I can. I shouldn't have let the man wait. He sounded dead serious on the phone too. As I walked towards his office, some of his Turks greeted me. Of course to show some respect I greeted them back. I was able to arrive at Rufus's office, I knocked on the sturdy door.

"Come In."

I placed my hand on the cold golden doorknob and twisted it to the right to open the door, I walked inside his office, there before me was a man I would like call an idiot but other people prefer to call him "God" His blonde hair and blue eyes made him look ethereal, but his personality is on a whole different level.

"Welcome Mr. Heishiro … Took you long enough to arrive I see."

My right eyebrow twitched in annoyance, I cleared my throat and stared intently at the man in front of me.

"Can we please cut to the chase Mr. Shinra."

The man in front of me chuckled, he stood up from his desk and turned around to look at the scenery outside his glass window. I despised this man, I hate it how the city runs around him. He owns all of the business in this city and everyone worships him like God it sickens me.

"I think you know why I called you here Mr. Heishiro."

I looked at the folder in my hands and tightened my grip on it. I took a deep breath and glared daggers at the man's back.  
"Of course…How silly of me to ask such an obvious question."

I walked towards his desk and placed the folder on top of his desk.  
"Well then Mr. Shinra, I'll be taking my leave."  
I walked towards the door and was about to open the door until the blonde man spoke again.

"Oh and one more thing, I heard there's a woman living in your vicinity. How about taking her to the Halloween Party tonight?" It's not a request…" He turned his head to look at me.  
"It's an order."

I frowned, I know that tone of voice he's using if I decline his offer then who knows what will happen? I placed my hand on the golden door knob. I was ready to open the door, but the last statement he had said made me think things over. There's no way in hell I'm going to that Halloween party of his, but I clearly have no choice but to abide his command. I turned around to face him and forced a smile.  
"Of course I'll come."

The smile on his face got bigger, oh how I wish I could rip that smile from his face.  
"That's good to hear Sephiroth, you know you can always call me Rufus. The party will begin at 7 don't be late."

I smirked and left his office being in the same air as him makes me want to resort to violence. I walked towards my car and drove off towards my home.  
I was wondering how Yazoo was doing, I left him alone in my room after all.

* * *

As I arrived at the driveway in front of my house, I got out of the car and locked all doors to make sure no one would steal my car, and it's contents. I walked inside the house and saw Tifa cleaning the kitchen, but the idiotic blonde is nowhere in sight.

"Tifa, have you seen Cloud?"

Tifa stopped cleaning the counter top and looked at me confusedly, "Didn't you tell him to clean your room?"

I massaged my temple, how stupid can I get? Have I forgotten that I let my Chocobo haired assistant placed the documents on my desk, he had probably seen Yazoo. I smiled at Tifa, seeing she was both confused and worried.

"I'm just tired Tifa by the way, I want you to dress something formal and elegant for tonight."

Tifa sighed in relief hearing that I was just tired and that Cloud did not lie to her although her face was red which concerned me.  
"Tifa, are you alright? Your face is all red."

Tifa looked at me with a blush on her face, I never noticed how beautiful she looks. She smiled at me and laughed.  
"I'm fine… I'm just a little tired, where are we going?"

I looked at the clock, it was five o'clock that means we still have two hours left to prepare for tonight. I returned my attention to the brunette.  
"We're going to Shinra's Halloween party. If you'll excuse me Tifa. I'll be in my room getting ready."

I left the brunette woman and headed towards my room, I placed my hand on the doorknob and opened the door to see Cloud talking to Yazoo. I cleared my throat hoping to get the blonde's attention, but it was Yazoo's attention instead. He stood up and ran towards me with his arms wide open.

My eyes widened when he hugged me, I looked down to see Yazoo staring at me with a smile on his face. I never saw him smile at me before, I patted his head and ruffled it abit.

"Sandwich"

I blinked a couple of times, did he just say sandwich? I heard the blonde chuckle, which caught my attention. I looked at him agitatedly.  
"What?!"

"I think he wants you to make him another sandwich."

I sighed so that was the reason for the smile and hug and I thought it was the bath I gave him earlier. I don't have time, for this nonsense I have to hurry and change. I pried Yazoo's arms from my waist and headed towards my closet, I watched Yazoo from the corner of my eye to see him pout a little. My eyes must be deceiving me. I took out a tuxedo and began to take my shirt off.

"What the?! What the hell are you doing?!"

I even heard him choke on his spit, I smirked and let out a chuckle.

"Changing of course… Can you please close that window."

I looked at Cloud from the corner of my eye, he let out a sigh and walked towards the window to close it. I continued to undress myself and wore the tuxedo, I straightened out the creases with my hand.  
I felt someone tugged at my sleeve, I turned to my right to see Yazoo staring at me with hopeful eyes.

"Sandwich"

I smiled and placed a hand on his soft silver hair, he looks so cute. Like a child begging for his parents to buy him candy. I let out a chuckle and ruffled his hair.  
"You'll get another batch soon."  
I looked at Cloud with a mischievous smirk plastered on my face. He seems to flinch a bit and looked at Yazoo instead of me, he sweat dropped as he saw Yazoo looking at him with hopeful eyes. Cloud ran a hand on the back of his neck and rubbed it agitatedly.

"Alright I'll go and make you a couple of sandwiches, but don't blame me when you get fat."

Cloud left the room and headed towards the kitchen to make Yazoo some sandwiches.

I returned my attention at Yazoo and continued to ruffle his hair.  
"Cloud will be back with some sandwiches, I have to leave."

I was about to walk towards the door when Yazoo pulled me back by my sleeves, I looked back at him confusedly.  
"Is there something else that you want?"

"You too?"

I had to strain my ears just to hear what he said, but no luck, maybe he was speaking his native tongue. I pried Yazoo's fingers away from my sleeve and walked towards the door.

I opened the door and walked outside of my room and closed the door to my room.  
What I saw next blew my mind, I felt my face heat up, and my eyes widened at the sight in front of me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ugh... the nostalgia is kicking in!!! omfg i already wrote chapter 8 but it looks like shit but it has a good start, not sure if i should just go with it or rewrite the whole damn chapter. anywaysssss what could our silverette possibly saw???


	6. Chapter 6 : Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Preview: I opened the door and walked outside of my room and closed the door to my room.  
> What I saw next blew my mind, I felt my face heat up, and my eyes widened at the sight in front of me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also here are some idea what tifa would look like for the party  
> Empire-Halter-Floor-Length-Chiffon-Evening-Dress-W ith-Ruffle-017020321-g20321  
> just go to paste and search and you'll eventually find the dress, it's top is white and the bottom is black :3  
> Also the Pov's might change from the Character's Point of view to normal, just a heads up :L

**Tifa's POV:**

I was shocked when Sephiroth told me, we're going to Shinra's Halloween party. I thought he'd bring Cloud along or some other woman, but he chose me instead. I really feel happy, that he seems to acknowledge my presence.

I walked inside my room to get ready, I need to wear something formal and elegant, I walked towards my closet, and took out an empire halter floor-length chiffon evening dress with ruffles. This look formal and elegant enough since I won't be showing too much except for my cleavage. I started to take off my black tank top, and pulled down my black skirt which only leaves my lingerie.

I started to wear the dress, and checked myself out in front of the mirror. I have to do something about my hair though. I fixed my hair into a big bun and added some white beads around it. I also wore a light yet sexy make-up, but not too sexy.

I took a deep breath and sighed, why am I even getting nervous? It's just a Halloween party, no biggie. I stepped out of my room, and saw Cloud making some sandwiches, I giggled which caught the blonde's attention. He looked at me with wide eyes and his mouth open, with a blush on his face.

"Woah…Tifa, you look amazing."

I looked at him and smiled, same old Cloud, doesn't know how to give a proper compliment to a lady.

"Just amazing?"

His face reddened and only incoherent words were coming from his mouth, I walked towards him and patted his back.

"I'm just teasing Cloud, no need to explain yourself."

He looked at me and chuckled.

"Sephiroth sure is lucky."

I blushed and looked at him confusedly, I was about to ask him, what he meant. When I heard Sephiroth's door closed and saw him standing in front of us. He looked handsome as always.

Sephiroth continued to stare at Cloud and I, which made me wonder why. I walked towards him and smiled.

"Are you ready to go?"

Somehow this caught Sephiroth's attention, and averted his gaze towards me. He cleared his throat and looked at the side to avoid my gaze. He then looked at me, realizing what I just asked him.

"Yeah…wait?! Why are you the one asking me that?!"

I laughed and placed a hand on his shoulder while my other hand was clutching my stomach. His reaction sure is priceless. After all, this is my first time seeing Sephiroth lose his cool.

"I only did that to get your attention, you've been staring at Cloud after all."

I jabbed him playfully on the stomach, with my right elbow while raising my eyebrows, at him in a suggestive manner.

"Maybe you have feelings for him…hm?"

Sephiroth scoffed, and grabbed my wrist that I was using to jab him.

"It's not him, I was staring at."

He then dragged me towards the door, my face flushed red, and I turned my head toward Cloud's direction.

"The bowl of candies is on top of the fridge!"

Cloud smirked and nodded, he waved goodbye as Sephiroth continued to drag me towards his car. He opened the front seat's door and let go of my wrist and walked towards the driver's seat and got inside the car.

I sighed and got inside the car and wore the seatbelt strap across my chest. Sephiroth also wore his seatbelt strap across his chest and drove off toward Shinra's Halloween party. I was wondering if I said something to offend him, he looked agitated. Maybe it was the joke I said earlier, I hope the drive wont be too long because the silence is killing me.

* * *

**Yazoo's POV:**

I'm being left alone again, there's one thing that I fear the most, and that's being alone. I wonder where Sephiroth went off to, he better come back with my sandwiches.

The door opened which caught my attention, I looked at the direction of the door hoping to see Sephiroth, but it was Cloud instead.

He was holding a tray and on top of it were sandwiches. He placed the tray on top of the small table. I walked towards the table and sat in front of him. I took the sandwich and thanked Cloud in my native tongue.

"Thank you."

Cloud looked at me confusedly, I stared at the sandwich and sighed, there's no use in thanking a person if they don't understand my language. I bit into the sandwich, Cloud stood up. I looked at him, wondering if he was mad.

"I'll be back, stay here."

He left the room, and went to who knows where. I've been hearing that word a lot recently. I wonder what that means. I continued munching on my sandwich and took another one and munched on it.

Cloud returned back to the room, holding something furry in his hands. He placed the furry thing on my head, and I looked at him confusedly. Cloud laughed and pointed to the furry things he placed on my head.

" Those are nekomimi."

I placed my hand on the furry thing that was on top of my head, "Nekomimi?" I tried saying the name, it's really hard to speak another language that, I am not accustomed to. He nodded, and his face turned red. I've been seeing that a lot lately. Are humans capable to change the color of their face?

"It's Halloween, so I thought you might want to help me. Give out candies to trick or treaters."

I tilted my head to the side in a confused manner, what are candies, Halloween or trick or treaters? Do they always do this "Halloween" thing of theirs?

"Halloween? Candy? Trick or Treaters?"

Cloud placed a hand on his neck, a gesture that I've seen him do, when he's nervous or has trouble explaining.

"Well you see, Halloween is an event on October 31st, where people dress up and ask for candy. Or give out candy."

I still don't understand a thing coming from Cloud's mouth, except for Halloween and candy. I just wanted to eat my sandwich in peace, is that too much to ask?

Cloud sighed and took my sandwich and placed it on the plate. He took my wrist and led me toward a room, that is too big to be called a bedroom. He has a smile on his face, I've seen that smile before. That's right, it was the same smile Sephiroth had, when he told me to take a bath. Cloud pointed to the lab coat on my shoulder.

"You should wear it properly."

I tried to register what Cloud had just told me, but the only thing that I understand was wear.

"Wear?"

He nodded, I frowned a bit. I am wearing the coat, so why did he wanted me to wear it? He walked toward me and took the coat from my shoulder. He began to wear it, and buttoned the lab coat and looked at me.

"This is how you wear it."

Cloud unbuttoned the coat and gave it to me. I stared at the coat and began to wear it, and buttoned the lab coat. The length of the coat, is above my knees, so it was able to cover my private parts.

Soon a noise came from the door, Cloud went to a big white machine, and took the bowl that was on top of the machine. He went back to me, and handed the bowl of what seems to be candies and other stuffs.

"Go and give them, their treats." He has a big smile on his face, I took the bowl and opened the door. Standing before me were creatures, I haven't seen before, maybe father sent these little critters to capture me. I frowned and stared intently at them, they even keep saying.

"Trick or treat."

And holding out, what I seem to think, a bag for them to put me in.

I gave them the bowl of candies and other stuff and slammed the door. They'll never take me alive, I turned around to see Cloud smiling at me.

"Wasn't hard to do now, was it?"

He frowned seeing I wasn't holding the bowl, "Where's the bowl of candies?" I stared at him with an emotionless face.

"Trick or treat."

Cloud's frown was quickly replaced by panic, his eyes went wide, and opened the door to see the bowl of candies were taken by the little critters. Who seemed to be really happy about the bowl in their little hands. Cloud closed the door and leaned against it.

"That was the only candy, we have."

I patted his head in an attempt to cheer him up, even though I do not understand what he had said. He really looked sad, he walked towards the place where the big white machine was and started to search for something. I decided to help him, and walked toward Sephiroth's room. I searched on his desk and saw a square thingy. I poked it, and it felt squishy, I smiled and grabbed the square thingy and showed it to Cloud.

"Candy!"

Cloud took the "candy" from my fingers, his eyes went wide as he inspected the "candy", his face turned red again. He placed the "candy" in his pocket. He sighed and opened a plastic full of what seemed to be candies and placed them inside another bowl.

"I'll take it from here, thank you for helping me. Yazoo."

He smiled at me, and continued to give candies to the little critters outside. I walked toward the window, and looked at all of the little critters asking for candy outside, Halloween sure is scary.

* * *

**Sephiroth's POV:**

We managed to arrive at the party just in time, I helped Tifa get out of the car. She smiled and thanked me, I took her hand and led her towards the party. There's a lot of people in Shinra's party, I'm just glad I don't know anyone that attended the party.

"Well look who decided to show up."

I turned my head to the direction of the voice and saw the blonde devil with blue eyes, I forced a smiled and greeted him.

"Hello, Rufus."

Rufus ignored me and turned his attention to Tifa, he took her hand and kissed the back of her hand.

"You must be the woman, living in Sephiroth's vicinity. My name's Rufus Shinra, and who might this pretty lady be?"

Tifa was about to answer Rufus, when I beat her to it, "Her name's Tifa Lockhart, If you'll excuse us Rufus."

I led her towards the dance floor, I placed both of my hands on Tifa's hips. While her hands were wrapped around my neck, we swayed to the slow rhythm of the music. I heard Tifa giggle, and I looked at her confusedly.

"What?"

"I never saw you lose your temper, and being jealous before." She looked at me with those wine orb eyes, that seemed to twinkle due to the moon's light.

I looked at the side, a slight color of pink forming on my cheeks, "I don't get jealous." I took her other hand and placed both of our hands above her head.

Tifa smiled at me and turned around, she really looked beautiful tonight. Was I really jealous? My thought was interrupted by her sweet voice.

"I'm really happy."

"Why?" I asked her confusedly, why was she happy?

Tifa pouted and slightly slapped my shoulder, I raised my eyebrow at her, wondering why she just slapped me.

"You're even Denser than Cloud." She gave a huge sigh, and continued to smile at me.

Although I do not appreciate being compared to my idiotic Chocobo assistant, I am rather intrigued by what she meant, but instead of asking her. I will rather answer her with a comeback.

"I guess all men are like that, but aren't women dense too?"

She looked at me like I've grown two heads, a smirk made it's way to my lips. Wondering what she would say next.

"Not all, Rufus-san doesn't seem to be dense."

I frowned at her comment about Rufus, sure the man isn't dense, but not all men can be like Rufus. Tifa laughed slightly, she sure is enjoying herself, seeing me like this.

"But women only act to be dense." She stuck her tongue out playfully at me.

I laughed and looked around, seeing that we were the only ones at the dance floor. I let go of Tifa's hand and look at her.

"Do you want to go home?"

Tifa pouted for awhile, I wonder how those soft lips taste like.

"But we haven't eaten yet."

I chuckled good heartedly at how childish, she can be at times. For her, it would be rude not to appreciate the food, other people prepared for their guests.

"Alright we'll eat then leave."

Tifa smiled and nodded, she headed towards the salad bar, how can she even think about her weight while being in a party? I chuckled lowly and headed toward the buffet table.

* * *

**Cloud's POV:**

I was able to successfully give out the candies to happy trick or treaters, I walked toward the couch hoping to rest for a bit. But on the couch was Yazoo's sleeping form, he must have been tired waiting for me to finish giving out candies. I gently picked him up, and headed toward Sephiroth's room and placed him on the bed.

I was about to leave, when I felt someone stopping me. I turned around, to see Yazoo unconsciously gripping the hem of my shirt. I sighed, and decided to crash in Sephiroth's room instead. I gently took Yazoo's fingers away from my hem and climbed on top of Sephiroth's bed. I laid down beside Yazoo and stared at the ceiling.

I was about to doze off, when I felt Yazoo's body weight against my body. I stared at him from the corner of my eye, did he just use me as his human pillow? I'm too tired to move him, besides there's nothing wrong with both guys sleeping together, right? I sighed and let sleep take over me.

* * *

**Normal POV:**

There was a large beeping sound coming from the control room. A young blonde woman with short hair and brown eyes, saw everyone in the control room was panicking. Their space satellite detected a foreign spaceship heading toward Earth.

"Stop panicking! Mr. Shinra doesn't have to know!"

She ordered them with superiority in her voice, everyone stopped panicking and looked at the woman.

"But what if, it's an alien spaceship?"

The woman clicked her tongue in annoyance, she didn't want to let Rufus know about the alarm, because if he did. Then the party would be over, she bit her nail in anxiety and confusion on what to do. She stopped biting her nail, when she heard footsteps heading toward her. She turned around to see a woman with blonde hair that was tied up, she also wore a red long satin dress that has a plunging neckline, and a slit on the side. And matching red high heels.

"You don't have to worry Elena, I'll deal with it."

Elena looked at the woman, and pondered whether to let this woman handle the situation at hand. She forced a smile and nodded.

"Alright, Scarlet-sama, I'll let you deal with this matter." She respectfully bowed in front of Scarlet and left the control room.

Scarlet looked at the big screen, and asked one of personnel to identify where the spaceship landed.

"Near the lake, Scarlet-sama."

Scarlet smirked and nodded, she looked at the other guards inside the control room, "Come with me, I'll need your help in capturing the pilot."

The guards and Scarlet headed toward the direction of the spaceship. They saw someone climbed out of the cockpit and looked around it's surrounding. Soon Scarlet's guards surrounded the entity and pointed their guns at the entity. Ready to shoot him/her, if he/she made a wrong move. Scarlet walked toward the entity, with her hands on her hips.

"My name's Scarlet, and we're taking you as captive."

Scarlet looked at one of the guards and tilted her head toward the direction of the entity. The guard went in front of the entity and placed a handcuff on the entity's wrist.

Scarlet and the guards led the entity towards the basement of Shinra, where other life forms were being placed. They placed the entity inside a special cell. That only a code would open the cell and locked the cell's door.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sephiroth and Tifa had their fill of food and fun. Although it was Tifa, who was having fun and socializing with other people.

Sephiroth tapped Tifa's shoulder, Tifa bid farewell to the woman she was talking to, and looked at Sephiroth.

"Time to leave?"

Sephiroth nodded and took Tifa's wrist and led her toward his car. He went inside his car, with Tifa trailing behind him. He buckled up his seatbelt and so did Tifa and drove off towards his house.

As they arrived at Sephiroth's house, Tifa walked toward Sephiroth and kissed him on the cheeks.

"Goodnight."

A small blush crept onto Tifa's cheeks and headed toward her room.

Sephiroth placed his right hand on the cheek, where Tifa has kissed him and let out a low chuckle. He walked toward Cloud's room and plopped down on the lower bunk. Thinking that the blonde was already asleep, he closed his eyes and let sleep overcome him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOOOH DAMN THIS IS WHERE THE ACTION FREAKING STARTSSSS XDD * clears throat* I meant due to me, never getting back on this fanfic i tend to forget what had happened in the past chapters. also here are some meanings to yazoo's ramblings:  
> Nekomimi- they are actually cat ears
> 
> Kotatsu/small table(according to yazoo)- A kotatsu is a low, wooden table frame covered by a futon, or heavy blanket, upon which a table top sits. Underneath is a heat source, often built into the table itself.
> 
> Big white machine- fridge XD
> 
> What Yazoo liked to call a candy = condom X3
> 
> This was a Halloween Special so Very Late Happy Halloween XD
> 
> This is all for now I have to cook food and study ._.


End file.
